Forum:Tali and Sheperd
This is meant for anyone who is a fan of Tali: Anyone else notice that Tali stares at Sheperd slightly longer than the other crew members while in any elevator? She seems to have feelings for Sheperd since she first saw him. It's in her body language. I also think that she might be the true romance for Male Sheperd. agreed? Well, anyone who is a fan of Tali can follow this link which brings you to a page that will ask what language you speak. click which language and you will be brought to a page dedicated to Tali. What about us fans of Zaeed? Mr. Awesomeness himself? Where's the link to Zaeed's dedicated page? :P SpartHawg948 02:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if Shepard is male in ME2 your yeoman lets you know, that all Tali talks about is you, but either way Tali, Garrus and Liara are completely loyal to Shepard. And though it doesn't come through in the game, Liara might be what you call a stalker, since getting her is easier than breathing, you really have to screw up to get her to dislike Shepard if it's even possiblw. You can say she's your canon LI. You may also notice that the Asari seem to be BW/EA fav for LI or short term LI I did not know of any Zaeed page. um, who is Zaeed? you could just make your own page on him...Dagoth11 02:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 :Who is Zaeed? Surely you jest! I should ban you right now! (Joking, of course. I'd never do any such thing) He's only the greatest squad member in the history of squad members! The one, the only, Zaeed Massani! As for starting my own page, personally I avoid the official forums like the plague. So much rudeness and incivility and just general nastiness. I wandered over for a few minutes after following your link and found myself smack dab in the middle of posts about 'Mass Effect erotica groups' and people hoping that other contributors would get shot and so forth. Didn't seem like a place for civil conversation. SpartHawg948 02:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : :@SpartHawg948: Considering the fact that the OP is talking about Tali looking at Shepard in the elevators, I don't think he would know who Zaeed is because he may be trapped in ME1.Lx MALEX xl 06:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point. SpartHawg948 06:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I dont have the second, I was going to get it, but I got Gears of war 2 instead. I'm saving money for Halo:Reach as well, so should I also get Mass Effect 2 as well?Dagoth11 14:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 10:48 AM, August 07 :: ::@Dagoth11; I you loved Mass Effect 1, you are going to love Mass Effect 2. There are a few changes like no more elevator rides, no more Mako, But all in all, must of the changes are good. The graphics and the combat are awesome. There are 12 squad members to choose from. Some you know, some you don't, like Zaeed Massani whom, agreeing with SpartHawg948, is one of the best. [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:RayShepp654 RayShepp654] :::Yay! Someone who agrees with me! :D Seriously though, Dagoth, it's true, if you liked the first game (and especially if you like Tali), you will really enjoy Mass Effect 2. SpartHawg948 19:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, Mass Effect was awesome, but ME2 beat it in (almost) every way. For example, Zaeed is in it, and if you really miss the Mako (I did), the Firewalker pack has it covered with the Hammerhead tank. Arbington 19:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dang it! I went shopping at costco(as I needed groceries) and they did not have it on the shelves anymore. Instead I bought Transformers: war for cybertron. I'll wait until next payday to get it. I trust your opinions about ME2. Oh yeah, Tali is my fav.Dagoth11 00:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 :::: ::::Also, If I end up with Tali, will she be in ME3? I heard a previous lover wouldnt be in the following game for long. And could you take the relationship further?Dagoth11 00:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 ::::@Dagoth11: atleast rent ME2; YOU CAN ROMANCE TALILx MALEX xl 04:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I just bought the game, beat it once, now on hardcore, and romanced Tali! I love this game ALOT! Tali is my favorite character! i even used similar lines from that romance to help make a girl i like blush! Thanks alot! Though she said she's not ready to go out with another person yet. I said i would wait all my life to hear her choice and she thanked me for my patience. Now I wait. ME2 is awesome.--Dagoth11 00:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :*cries* Now I wish ME2 had been released when I'm still in the market :( ::— Pepoluan 09:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Language, please. We do have that policy, after all... SpartHawg948 09:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oops, sorry for that. Fixed. — Pepoluan 09:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Huzzah! :) SpartHawg948 09:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Just to add my 2 cents: If you have the Kasumi DLC, go ask Kasumi about Tali. SPOILER ALERT: Her answer can be found on Kasumi's Unique Dialoge page ;) :— Pepoluan 09:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I love Tali... to death. Actually, just to the point where I scrubbed my old file, went back through the first game with no romance, just so I could have Tali in ME2 and have no reapercussions (heh heh) in ME3. Funny thing is I actually played 2 before 1 thanks to a friend who would not shut up about the game, and then wound up with Tali without knowing any of her backstory in ME1. So glad I went back and got to her know her better from the start, among other things. Also, on the Zaeed bit... I just don't think I can agree with that. He just doesn't have as quite a rich personality as the other characters, including Kasumi. Don't get me wrong, the man has more boiling blood in him than an enflamed krogan, but he just doesn't sit as "the best" with me.--Kentasko 03:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ha, I was really surprised when my brother, who is a hardcore Linux geek and would never play any game other than Minecraft, told me he loves Tali. I ended up drawing her for him, and even framed one of the drawings (painted the frame pink and purple, too), it's on his desk now. Seriously, I'm scared of Tali cultists... *hides* --Kiadony 08:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't call myself a cultist, per say, but out of all the characters, I feel that Tali brings out the most personality and conviction. I mean, look at the other options for male Shepard's romantic interests: four human females, two of which are racially biased soldiers for different factions, a non-committal secretary that will dance for Shep yet present no depth to the relationship, and the last is an unstable psycho; two Asari, one of which becomes the Shadow Broker yet has probably known Shepard more intimately than anyone else (via joining minds), and the other being a warrior of justice that has forsworn any further romances, leaving the Commander in an utterly platonic relationship. Despite each individual's history and interactions with Shep, Tali actually presents to male players a sense of the greater scheme; not merely indulging in a mysterious fancy, but opening a door to greater potentials with an entirely different race of aliens whose past mistakes have come back as a harsh reality. That... probably sounded a little cultish, huh?--Kentasko 16:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::So, you don't mind the fact that she's been turned into pure fanservice in ME2? Look at it like that: in ME, she was sort of like a walking encyclopedia (like someone said) that was meant to represent her people and give insight on the geth and stuff. But then, a lot of people went crazy about her. They started posting on forums asking BW for the romance and everything, and voila, BW, who listens to their fans, put her into the second game as the romance option... Also, they 1) made her new suit look kinda sexy, 2) wrote her loyalty mission so that she is all dependent on you, her fate in your hands and all, 3) had her have an "adorable" (like someone else said) crush on MShep. Where did all that engineery stuff go? Why don't we see her being a "mechanical genius" anymore? Because she's fanservice now. Once you see past all of this cuteness, things turn out to be kinda grim. --Kiadony 16:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, I concede your point. However, I was never a part of said fan service as I played the second title before touching on the first. The romance with Tali’Zorah in ME2 seemed genuine to me, and going back to see her origin into the Mass Effect universe seemed even more natural. I did at first question why she was the only female teammate who didn’t show interest in Shepard in ME, but after reflecting on her personal motivations, her adolescence, and even some of her naiveté on subjects outside of engineering, her people, and the Flotilla, it became clear to me that Tali, while admiring the Commander, didn’t even consider a possible cross-species relationship. Even had I not known she would become a possible romantic candidate later on, I probably would have abstained from intimate involvement with Ashley Williams (due to her biased opinion of other races and the fact that she’s Shepard’s subordinate) and Liara T’Soni (who is even more naïve, if not outright oblivious, and far too formal. Plus, Asari don’t really appeal to me). ::::And on the note of "what happened to her?", I can only assume that in the two years between ME and ME2, she became a more integral part of the Flotilla, maturing even further during her missions. The same way Garrus Vakarian grew a pair and began leading his own group of vigilantes, Tali took on a greater role amongst her people, boosted in no small part by her aid against Saren Arterius and the geth. This is only speculation, of course.--Kentasko 17:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC)